


Coffee

by KaiOhMy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Top Lu Han, god help me, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiOhMy/pseuds/KaiOhMy
Summary: Years after Kris and Luhan left EXO, they find themselves making their way back to one another.
Relationships: Lu Han/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darlings! I was obviously unbelievably happy when KrisHan released their collaboration, and their song _Coffee_ was of course what inspired me to write this fic. Despite this fic having less words than some of my one shots, I felt that using chapters would work best with the structure I had in mind. I hope you like it! Enjoy!

\- 2014 -

He was gone. Luhan’s hands scrabbled at Xiumin’s back as he cried into the hug. Tears stung at his cheeks, prickling the corners of his eyes. Kris had left. Kris had abandoned him. Luhan sobbed for the man he so desperately loved. The man who had shared his kisses. Who had shared his bed. He remembered the pain in Suho’s voice when he told them. Remembered the angry tears that stained Tao’s face. The whole word bending around the absence of him. 

Luhan should have known. He should have known that Kris would leave them, for he had felt trapped for months. Kris craved artistic freedom and no matter how hard he fought, no one gave it to him. Every time his songs and ideas were rejected, Luhan could see how it broke him a little more each time. Kris had felt suffocated. Luhan should have taken it more seriously, the times when his boyfriend would express his desire to go out on his own, to break away from the confines that restrained him.

No matter how many times Luhan tried to contact him, Kris never returned his calls. Never replied to his texts. Denial infected him like a festering wound, convinced that he could somehow manage to make Kris come back. Luhan quickly grew desperate. Despite his fear of flying, he was prepared to take a plane to China until Lay managed to talk some sense into him, convincing him to stay. For a while Luhan felt angry at him. Angry at Kris for being so selfish. 

It was weeks before he could muster up the courage to sleep by himself. For weeks Sehun slept beside him, comforting him throughout each unforgiving night. Luhan’s dreams reflected everything from that fateful day; spring bleeding into summer, the unsteady rhythm of his pulse, how a wave of grief passed over the face of the moon. He spent many days drinking, trying to forget him. Drowning himself in liquor in an effort to purge himself of his memories of Kris.

Luhan felt empty. Numb. Simple tasks seemed impossible to him and his schedule seemed too full. It grew more and more difficult by the day to keep up with what life demanded of him. Singing. Dancing. Being regarded as nothing more than a puppet. Food grew tasteless to him, rejecting even Kyungsoo’s cooking. Baekhyun and Chanyeol made fruitless attempts at trying to cheer him up, and even Kai’s dogs failed to lift his spirits. Drink became his only refuge, intoxicating himself into oblivion in order to achieve a dreamless sleep. 

Every day Luhan’s chest suffered under the pain of migraine heartaches. Chen was the first to grow worried. He would hide the liquor, leaving Luhan to find some other means to cope. He began to write, composing his pain into music. But instead of healing himself, it only seemed to open old wounds. Luhan felt as though he was suffocating. Without having Kris by his side, the lack of freedom he had was unbearable. 

He wanted to run away from everyone and everything. To hide from the world and from his pain. Luhan couldn’t take it anymore. So he left too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but the actual chapters are longer, I promise


	2. This World is Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris contacts Luhan for the first time in 2 years

\- 2016 - 

Years had passed since Luhan had given up trying to contact Kris. Having finally moved on, he even had a girlfriend and thoughts of his past boyfriend hardly ever crossed his mind. Luhan gave each of his cats a brisk kiss and a pat on the head as he left for work. After making idle conversation with his driver when he hopped in the car, Luhan sat in the backseat and set to memorizing a set of lines for his most recent film.

His departure from EXO had been rather successful: Luhan had his own studio and was finally able to create the music that he wanted. He had a solid fan base and had acquired several acting jobs. And there were no restrictions on how often he could see his family. It was liberating, presenting himself in the way that felt most genuine to him. Being honest with the world. His music was a reflection of himself, the expression of his innermost feelings. 

His phone vibrated, indicating an oncoming text. Luhan expected it to be from Xiaotong, as his girlfriend frequently sent him texts to wish him a good morning. However, Luhan failed to recognize the number lighting up the screen. Brow furrowing in confusion, he opened it.

Unknown Number: Hey Lu, it’s Yifan.

Panic erupted in his mind, flooding his entire body. Luhan’s heart slammed into his chest and shook his veins with a violent rhythm, the simple text forcing a finger down his memory’s throat. A rush of flashbacks served as a reminder to him. The feeling of Kris’ lips. The roughness of his hands. The sounds of his voice when Luhan was fucking him senseless. His first impression of Kris was that he was cold and intimidating, but in reality he was a complete cumslut. He remembered the days when Kris would kneel before him, begging for his cock.

Luhan gulped down the knot stuck in his throat, clenching his hands into fists. When he lets go, there are small crescent moons on his palms where his nails bit. Fighting back the resurrected memories, Luhan fixed his gaze past the car windows. He looked out at the sea of brake lights on one side, headlights on the other. Trees rolling out like a tapestry.

Why was Kris contacting him now? After all these years? Luhan tightened the grip around his phone in an effort to still his trembling hands. He kept his composure until he reached the movie set. Once alone in the dressing room, he called the one person that might understand.

“Zitao?”

It was still early in the morning, and Tao’s voice was thick with sleep, “Lu?” he could hear a yawn being stifled, “What is it?”

Luhan paced the room in tight circles, “Yifan just texted me.” He can feel his own words shake as they fall from his mouth.

“What?” Tao’s voice pitched itself higher in his surprise, “What did he say?”

“Nothing much, just... that it was him.” Luhan pressed his phone to his ear.

“Have you replied yet?” Tao asked.

“No, I didn’t,” Luhan could feel his panic returning, “What do I do? What do I say to him? How can I even _speak_ to him?”

Tao’s breath was flustered, “I don’t know! Ask him what he wants, ask him how he’s doing.” He paused, “But is it even a good idea for you to reply?”

“I can’t just ignore him…” Luhan’s voice was small. He _felt_ small.

“Then… just say whatever feels right.”

A weighted silence hung between them. Luhan inhaled deeply,

“Okay. Thank you, I’ll tell you how it goes.”

Tao spoke before he could hang up, “Everything’s going to be okay.”

They said a brief goodbye before hanging up. Despite all that they had been through, Luhan and Tao still remained in contact. They didn’t visit each other often but they still served each other as a source of strength. Tao had always been there to comfort Luhan when he was overtaken by his fear of flying, and Luhan was always there for Tao when he worried that his music wasn’t good enough. Flicking through his phone, Luhan returned to his messages. He read and reread the foreboding text several times before replying.

Lu: How are you? 

The air in his throat turned hot and sour, waiting for Kris’ reply with bated breath.

Unknown Number: I’m okay

Typing.

Unknown Number: I was wondering if you might want to go out for some coffee with me

Luhan could taste his pulse in his throat. His fingers fumbled in his haste to respond.

Lu: When?

His skin crawled with anticipation.

Unknown Number: I was thinking next Saturday, if you’re free

Luhan mentally scanned his schedule.

Lu: I think that will be fine. What time works for you?

As they worked out the details, Luhan’s mind began to buzz. Kris wanted to see him. Kris _actually_ wanted to see him. What did he want from him? Did he want to apologize? Did he want to get back together? As his mind buzzed with the possibilities, Luhan made an effort to ground himself. So much could go wrong. What if they got into a fight? And more importantly: What if they fell back in love? 

Once their plans were set, Luhan flung himself into a nearby chair and buried his face in his hands. Why was he doing this? He thought he had gotten over him. He thought he had gotten over the man who had broken his heart. The man who had caused him so much pain. Luhan felt his scars reopen, the scars that Kris had given him. 

As his wounds bled, Luhan realized: he had never really gotten over him. He had simply pushed his affection aside, folded his feelings up nicely and tucked them away. He wanted to hold him again and be held by him. He wanted to feel the pressure of his lips against his own once more. Wanted to feel vulnerable. To laugh with him and cry with him. Luhan had never truly stopped loving him. Because only a person he loved could cause him so much pain.

____________________________________________________________________

An overwhelming sense of nervousness fogged his mind and clouded his senses. Kris’ nerves were pulled taut, bathing in a thin nausea. He waited in a secluded corner of the café, having chosen this spot in order to prevent any unwanted attention or intruding fans. He flipped through his memories as he waited for Luhan’s arrival.

Kris had tried to convince himself that his music was more important, that no one had the power to stand in the way of his dreams. Not even the man he loved. He had been selfish, but he couldn’t ignore what he had done to Luhan. Despite his attempts to adopt a cold demeanor - to pretend like he didn’t care - , Kris still missed him every moment he breathed. But how could he face Luhan after what he had done? After having been so cruel? It took him years to muster up the courage to contact him, and by that point he was desperate.

His heart leapt into his throat when he spotted Luhan approaching him. They bowed to each other in greeting before the elder sat down. The atmosphere was stiff. Kris studied Luhan’s face; his cheeks were pale and he was chewing his bottom lip. He was just as beautiful as Kris remembered, maybe even more so. After they ordered their coffees, Kris tries to smile, but his face feels awkward and stiff. Tension crackled between them, Luhan fixing his gaze upon the thready holes in his jeans.

They spoke idly until they received their drinks. Kris’ fingers were wrapped so tightly around his mug that he could see the tendons bulging in the back of his hand. He catches Luhan looking at him. It feels oddly familiar, that slight smile that vanishes almost as soon as it appears. As he gathered his thoughts, Luhan stirs his coffee, clacking the spoon too hard against his cup. Kris’ mouth felt dry as he parted his lips to speak,

“I hate myself for what I did to you.”

He gazed at the elder’s face to gather his reaction, but Luhan didn’t respond. Kris cleared his throat before he continued, his voice thick with remorse,

“I felt like it would have been easier for the both of us if I just left. If I just let us forget about each other,” His hands shook. Coffee spilled over the lip of his mug, “But I couldn’t have been more wrong.” 

Luhan finally met his gaze, reading the regret swimming across his face. His voice was thin and weak,

“Why didn’t you talk to me?”

“Because I didn’t know how,” Kris reached across the table to grab the elder’s hand, but then thought better of it, “I never should have left you and I’m so sorry that I did.” Tears were welling in his eyes now, threatening to spill onto his cheeks, “I’m so sorry, Luhan.” Kris’ voice softened when the elder reached out to take his hand, intertwining their fingers, “I’ve missed you.” He choked.

Luhan turns the apology over in his mind. He drinks in the words, his expression softening. His thumb strokes Kris’ palm as he speaks,

“It wasn’t easy for me, after you left. I was so angry. At you. At myself. I even hated you sometimes,” His gaze bore into Kris’ with a certain intensity that sent his chest tightening painfully, “But I never stopped loving you.”

They gazed at each other shyly - warmly. They spoke idly for a while, and Kris felt the shift between them as the conversation lulled. They had drawn closer to one another, elbows bumping and thighs brushing. Kris could not tear his eyes away from the boy he had missed so desperately for so long. His feminine jawline and tawny brown curls. His pointed chin and wide doe eyes. He knew that Luhan hated being called pretty, but there was simply no other word that was more fitting.

Kris brushed his fingers over the delicate tattoo that decorated the inner corner of Luhan’s left arm. The elder stiffened when his hand lingered.

“Lu, I…”

Kris knew he was bad at this. Knew he was bad at expressing his feelings. Bad at expressing himself through words instead of music. He was too rough around the edges. Too hardened and cold to shape his sentiment thoughts into something that could be spoken. Luhan’s mouth was a breath away from his own. And before Kris could continue, Luhan closed the distance between their lips.

It felt vaguely familiar, the shape of Luhan’s mouth and the heaviness of his tongue. The elder curled a hand around the nape of Kris’ neck, deepening the kiss as he pulled him closer. Kris cupped Luhan’s cheek with his palm. He smelled like aftershave and fresh ginger, his lips tasting like toasted coffee beans.

Kris’ mouth was stiff and his tongue felt thick. Being intimate always felt awkward to him at first, but muscle memory eventually took over, melting into Luhan’s lips. His tongue mapped out the elder’s mouth in an act of remembrance. Kris had spent years kissing these lips. And kissing them now made it feel as though nothing had changed. Nostalgia dripped from their hungry mouths, hot and thick. Finding refuge in Luhan’s lips, Kris gradually became more ravenous. But Luhan seemed insistent on keeping it gentle and demure.

Kris felt angry for having deprived himself of the man whose tongue was eager to taste him. Luhan tugged at his lower lip with his teeth and sucked at the same spot. They kissed each other passionately, releasing all of the pent up intimacy that had been wasted in the years spent apart. And just as Kris’ lungs began to ache, their lips fell apart. Luhan pressed their foreheads together, his voice coming out in sharp breaths,

“I’ve missed this baby.” He whispered.

Kris swept away the curls that tickled his temple, pausing to thread his fingers in Luhan’s hair. He murmured into the kiss he pressed to Luhan’s slim jawline,

“I want us to be how we used to.” Kris traced the pretty boy’s skin with the tip of his tongue.

Pain stained Luhan’s voice, “But how can I trust you Yifan? How can I trust that you won’t hurt me again?”

Boring into him with a gaze so intense, Kris drew away from him.

“Because I hurt just as much as you did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready because there will be some smut coming next week ;)


	3. I'm Feeling Lazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Luhan get intimate, turning an innocent sleepy morning into a pleasurable one

\- 2018 -

Thin spring light fell in through a dirty window. Kris’ eyes fluttered open just as Luhan began to stir beside him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, still weary from yesterday’s schedule. He and Luhan had attended an award show together the previous night and the fans were surely buzzing about it. They were still careful, having managed to hide their relationship from the general public for over a year now. Kris stretched with a weary yawn as his boyfriend rolled over and planted a clumsy kiss upon his lips, 

“‘Morning babe.” Luhan spoke in a voice thick with sleep. He blinked blearily for a moment before he began peppering Kris’ face with a flurry of kisses. Kris had never been happier. He had his music and he had his freedom. He had Luhan. Except there was still one problem that constantly insisted on bothering him. Kris swatted him away with a grumpy scowl,

“What about your girlfriend?”

Luhan heaved a sigh, “Do we really have to talk about this again?” Each wore nothing more than a pair of sweatpants, and he traced a delicate finger down the younger’s bare chest, “I’ve told you that she’s perfect for covering up our relationship. If everyone thinks that I’m dating her, no one would ever expect that I’m in love with you instead.”

Luhan’s lips continued their conquest on Kris’ face. He knew it made sense, but he still didn’t like it. Luhan’s lips latched onto his own, a thigh slipping between his boyfriend’s legs. Kris planted his palms against the elder’s petite chest, pushing him away once more. Luhan met his gaze with a pout,

“What?” He could not deny that he loved how sexy Luhan looked when he furrowed his brow. Kris opened his mouth to speak but pressed his lips instead. His boyfriend persisted, “Come on baby, you know I like a good fuck in the morning!”

Kris rolled his eyes with a huff, but his pants felt tighter at the thought of that thick cock inside of his tight ass, “Fine.”

Luhan somehow managed to remain unbearably cute even when Kris was being dominated by him. Lips were reattaching themselves onto his mouth when Luhan began pushing his growing bulge against his palm. Kris gritted his teeth at the friction. Luhan hummed into his mouth as he groped him, kneading Kris’ swelling erection with practiced hands. It wasn’t long before the cotton caressing his pulsing cock was replaced with the burning heat of a sweating palm.

Luhan stroked him for a moment, pulling drawn out groans from Kris’ throat. His member throbbed and his entrance twitched when Luhan removed his hand from his pants, failing to suppress the whine that insisted on escaping his lips. A sickly sweet smile plumped the elder’s cheeks at Kris’ deprivation. Luhan swings a leg over his boyfriend’s waist to straddle him, a leg on either side of Kris’ thick thighs. A hiss is ushered on Kris’ part as Luhan grinds his hips into his crotch.

He gripped Luhan’s thin waist tightly as the elder dry humped him. He swiveled his hips, grinding down into Kris’ bulge. Luhan looked so pretty seated on top of him, his button nose and elf-like ears triggering a rare sense of tenderness to arise in Kris' chest. He knew that only his boyfriend could do this to him. Knew that only his boyfriend could melt his cold heart. Could make him willing to submit. Kris only shared this side of himself with Luhan, and it was a side of himself that only presented itself when they made love. His skin grew damp with sweat as his length stiffened under the pressure of Luhan’s small body. He craved for the feeling of his boyfriend's hands curled around his neck,

“Please choke me daddy…” Kris pleaded. His voice was raspy and harsh, triggering Luhan’s fingers to spring to his throat. The pressure applied to his windpipe sent pleasure flooding straight to his groin. He felt Luhan’s own erection throb beneath the confines of his sweatpants. Unable to contain himself any longer, Kris bucked his hips up into the man sitting on his lap. Luhan paused the rolling movements of his body, a lecherous smirk playing across his face,

“Do you want my cock baby boy?”

Kris gasped in response, “Yes please daddy, please fill me up with your thick cock.”

Luhan quirked an eyebrow, “But a little whore like you couldn’t possibly take anything up your ass without prepping yourself first.” The elder leaned down to lick up the fat beads of sweat that clung to Kris’ chest, “I wouldn’t want my baby boy getting hurt now would I?” 

Luhan plucked the little bottle of lube from where it rested on the edge of Kris’ nightstand. As it was the place in which they were the least likely to be discovered, they often stayed together at Kris’ place, where they were absent of the possibility of Luhan’s girlfriend stumbling upon them. Following his boyfriend’s lead, Kris scrambled out of his sweatpants - allowing their erections to spring free. After squeezing a dollop of the clear liquid onto one of his palms, Luhan handed Kris the little bottle. The elder sat back on his heels, smoothing the lube on his hands onto his engorged erection - stroking his member,

“Touch yourself.” Luhan demanded.

Kris obeyed, coating his fingers with a thick layer of lube before lying flat on his back with his legs spread wide and his knees hugged into his chest. His boyfriend gazed at him hungrily as Kris greased his twitching rim. Luhan’s skin was soft and shaven smooth, a drastic comparison to Kris’ own body. A tentative finger dipped inside, encouraging a blossom of precum to bloom from the tip of Luhan’s cock. One digit sank inside, and then two, and Kris was scissoring his fingers to loosen himself.

Luhan continued to pleasure himself at the sight of his boyfriend stretching himself open. Mouth watering, Kris watched as Luhan’s cock continued to swell in size. He crammed a third finger inside of himself, the effort sending the elder’s hand pumping faster. Kris set a sensual pace, preparing himself for Luhan. Preparing himself to be torn open. He bit his lip in an effort to muffle his voice, gripping the bed sheets beneath him with his free hand. Luhan’s breath shook, hips rocking forward as he thrusted into his hand. Curling his fingers, Kris could tell that it was getting to be too much for Luhan to bear. He leaned his head back with a groan,

“Fuck baby. Are you all ready for daddy’s cock?” Luhan’s tone was playful. Kris nodded his head briskly, feeling that he had sufficiently prepared himself for his boyfriend’s girth. Luhan shifted closer, a brush of his fingers teasing Kris’ veiny erection. A delicate, feminine pair of hands caressed his thick thighs. Kris offered himself to him, submitting to the older man. Luhan hooked his fingers around one of Kris’ legs and swung it over his shoulder, shifting the younger onto his side. Luhan smiled cheekily before sliding himself inside.

Kris propped himself on his right elbow as Luhan breached his rim. His boyfriend sank in easily, his tight hole molding against the shape of Luhan’s cock. He was not mocked or teased with timidness or tentativity. Like most mornings, Luhan did not feel like playing and he simply began thrusting into him. His length reached deeply, the leg hooked over his shoulder allowing for deeper penetration. Kris lay on his side and moaned into each thrust.

He could feel Luhan’s nails biting into the tender skin of his inner thighs as his pace quickened. The air was thick with the sounds of low moans and heavy breathing. Kris made fruitless attempts at biting back his voice, embarrassed at the weak sounds that tumbled past his lips. But Kris’ reluctance to free his moans only made Luhan more determined to hear them. 

The elder pounded into him with the amount of savagery he knew would elicit whimpers and groans from his hesitant boyfriend. The amount of abuse Luhan inflicted upon his prostate, sent Kris whining pathetically. The unmasculine pitch his voice insisted on adopting whenever he was being penetrated often made Kris feel insecure, but he knew that Luhan liked it. Knew that Luhan derived pleasure from it. 

Unable to contain himself any longer, Kris released every sinful sound that welled up in his chest. His cock was leaking profusely now, each snap of Luhan’s hips filling him completely. The urge to come was almost overwhelming, but Kris knew that he would only be punished if he came too early. But then again, what if he didn’t mind being punished? His voice mounted to a peak,

“Oh fuck yes, daddy! Yes! daddy- _ah!”_

A trilling giggle bubbled past Luhan’s mouth, “Does my little baby boy like being fucked by daddy’s big, fat dick?”

“Yes daddy! I love your cock so much!” Kris lost himself in his pleasure, his composure having long vanished, “It fills me so good! Please give me more daddy, please!” His words were mindless.

Luhan flipped Kris to lay flat on his stomach. The younger gasped when his daddy’s cock slipped out of him, cold air stinging his used hole. Luhan placed a hand in the dip of his boyfriend’s back, lining himself up before thrusting into him at a blinding speed. Kris yelped as his gut boiled with lust. His face was buried in a pillow and his hands fisted the bed sheets. Laying on his stomach and knuckles turning white, Kris’ throbbing member was trapped between his body and the bed beneath him - creating a friction that left him writhing in pleasure.

Luhan fondled his plump cheeks, giving his ass a firm smack from time to time. Tears budded in Kris’ eyes at the stinging pain, but it only served to arouse him more. Ramming his cock into him repeatedly, Kris found himself reeling in a high of pleasure. He was dangerously close to cumming, his orgasm threatening to spill from his body. Kris spoke weakly,

“Mm… Lu…”

Luhan chirped in response, fully aware of the state that his boyfriend was in, “No cuming before I tell you too baby…”

Lewd moans lined Kris’ throat as he desperately fought the urge to release. But when his breath shook and his limbs began to quiver, he knew it was too late. Kris arched his back, shooting his load onto the bed sheets beneath him. His fresh semen felt hot and sticky, crying out in pain from the force of a rough palm slapping his ass viciously. Luhan pulled out, his voice dark when he leaned down to whisper in Kris’ ear.

“What did I say about cumming without permission? Hm?” he whispered threateningly.

Kris squirmed beneath him, “I’m sorry daddy, I didn’t mean to! You just made me feel so good…”

Threading a hand through his hair, Luhan tugged him into a sitting position. “I might have to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours… teach you a lesson.”

Kris shifted onto his hands and knees as Luhan kneeled before him. He opened his mouth obediently, salivating as he waited for a taste of his boyfriend’s cock. After taking a moment to position himself in front of the younger’s face, Luhan placed his hands on top of Kris’ head and thrusted into his mouth. Tears streamed down his face as the elder snapped his hips, lips gliding all the way down to the base. Luhan stilled Kris’ head with his hands, keeping him still while he rammed his dick into his mouth.

Lewd slurping noises greeted their ears as Kris swirled his tongue. Luhan bucked his hips violently. The swollen head reached the back of his throat, triggering his gag reflex and making him choke. But the pressure on the back of his head only pushed him further down Luhan’s length. The elder’s eyelids fluttered as Kris choked on his throbbing member. A mix of saliva and precum dribbled from the corner of his mouth and dampened his skin, gasping for air when Luhan dragged him off of his length by his hair. Kris panted heavily as his boyfriend gazed down at him fondly, grateful for the opportunity to regain his breath. His voice was laced with sin when he spoke,

“Please cum on my face daddy.” 

Luhan’s cock was in his mouth before he could say anything else. Kris swallowed the thick length repeatedly, flattening his tongue and opening his mouth wide to ensure his teeth didn’t graze the elder’s shaft. Eyes rolling into the back of his head, his throat contracted each time he gagged. Luhan’s moans became more frequent, the delicious taste of precum staining Kris’ tongue. Hallowing his cheeks with a hum, Luhan’s hips stilled.

He came hard, growling as he spilled his seed down his throat. Pulling out, Luhan milked the remainder of his cum onto Kris’ face. It spurted onto his cheeks and lips, sticking to his eyelashes. They cleaned themselves up and slipped on some clothes, crawling back in bed and curling into each other. Throat sore, Kris massaged his neck with his hand,

“It’s a good thing that I’m not recording a song anytime soon.” His voice was hoarse and his throat was raw.

Luhan giggled into the kiss he pressed to Kris stubbly chin, “I’m sorry babe, do you want me to make you some tea?”

“I want coffee.” Kris spoke through a yawn, stretching lazily.

A pleasant ache afflicted his limbs. Luhan shuffled out of bed, retreating into the kitchen as Kris allowed his thoughts to wander. It wasn’t easy sometimes. Between recording and performing and traveling, it could be difficult to spend time together. But more often than not, their schedules remained consistent, enabling them to see each other several times a week.

Luhan returned with two steaming mugs, Kris thanking him gratefully as he pressed his lips to the rim of the warm cup. They sat there talking for a while, sipping on their drinks. Luhan complained about a date he had with his girlfriend that evening, deeming it as wasted time he could be spending with Kris. It made him jealous sometimes, but he knew that Xiaotong was protecting them, despite her being unaware of it. Luhan got ready for work once their mugs were empty. Kris lay in bed as he scrolled through his phone, comforted by the sounds of showering and teeth being brushed. Luhan returned to kiss him goodbye,

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was never really a fan of daddy kinks but for some reason it just… felt right. Idk. I hope you liked it! The final chapter is coming next week!


	4. Refill Another Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Luhan decide to write a song together

\- 2020 - 

Luhan watched his boyfriend fondly as Kris sipped from the matte galaxy mug he had gotten the younger for their anniversary a few weeks back. He had forced his boyfriend to watch a soccer game with him, Kris making sure to annoy him by supporting the opposing team. They sat on the couch together, with Luhan’s little yellow cat curled between them. 

Kris teased him throughout the duration of the game, enticing Luhan to pummel him with his fists when his team lost. The cat leapt off the couch in an affronted manner as Kris shielded himself with his hands. Despite the scowl on his face, laughter glittered in Kris’ eyes when his boyfriend drew away from him. Their gazes locked for a moment - sharing tenderness and warmth. Luhan could see that Kris wanted to tell him something. He reached up to caress Kris’ cheek, stroking the side of his face. 

“I want us to write a song together.”

Luhan blinked in shock. Whatever he had expected, it wasn’t this, “You mean…”

“I want us to release a collaboration. I want the whole world to know that we’re together,” He leaned into the hand that cupped his cheek, “Well... maybe not like this.”

“I don’t know Yifan…”

“Well I figured that you could sing and I could rap. Just imagine how surprised our fans will be, and how happy it will make EXO-L’s.” Kris’ tone was hopeful - and Luhan simply couldn’t say no. Given the current state of things, everyone could definitely use something to lift their spirits.

“Then let’s do it.”

… 

The studio was quiet, Luhan spinning in his chair as he and Kris brainstormed some ideas. His boyfriend twirled a pen between his fingers,

“It should be comforting, with a mellow vibe that still includes our different styles.”

Luhan nodded. He wanted the song to join two parts of a whole. To sound intimate to them, but appear platonic to others. Luhan sipped lightly from his iced Americano as he fiddled with one of his earrings, twisting it between his fingers. When his lips left the straw, ice cubes rattled against the walls of the plastic cup. The drink sparked an idea.

“What if we made it about coffee?” He suggested.

Kris quirked an eyebrow, “Coffee?”

Luhan nodded briskly, “Yeah,” He took Kris’ hand in his own, “We met up at café when we saw each other for the first time after leaving and it’s what reconnected us after years of being apart. It’s warm and comforting, something everybody can relate to.”

A rare smile split across Kris’ face, “I like that idea.”

They pressed their foreheads together as they shared a soft kiss, andt was not long until they were discussing possible melodies and scribbling down lyrics. They ensured that the topic of love was absent from the song, and it made Luhan a little sad. He wished that there wasn’t a need for them to hide their relationship from the world. But instead, they had to be careful.

Luhan wanted to scream his love for Kris to the rooftops - but this was the only way he could do that.

…

They stumbled into Kris’ house with mouths interlocked and hands tugging at each other’s clothing. Their song had just been released that day and they had spent the past few hours celebrating with Tao. Luhan claimed Kris’ mouth with his tongue, his boyfriend’s lips tasting like champagne. Kris’ features were sharp and handsome, slicked with oily moonlight. The alcohol coursing through their veins muted their clumsy movements.

They staggered blindly into Kris’ bedroom, touching each other with slurred hands. Luhan pressed their hips together, smirking in satisfaction at the feeling of his boyfriend’s swelling bulge. Kris slipped off his pants as Luhan tore away the younger’s shirt, revealing the dusty pink slip he had been hiding beneath his baggy clothing. He ran his hands over the silky fabric,

“Did you get all dressed up just for daddy?”

A deep flush stained Kris’ cheeks as he nodded sheepishly in response. Luhan hummed,

“Well it’s a shame that I’m going to have to take it off…”

Kris raised his arms over his head as Luhan lifted the slip off of his body, removing the pink satin only to discover that Kris wore a lightly padded bra and frilly lace panties underneath. Luhan’s member twitched in his pants. He traced a finger across the bulge tented in Kris’ delicate underwear, eliciting a moan from the younger’s lips,

“Daddy…” His voice wrapped around the word like it tasted good.

“Do you want me to touch you baby?” Luhan teased.

Kris’ nuzzled his face into the crook of his daddy’s neck, “Yes please.”

“Hm…” Luhan slid a finger along the length of the younger's jaw, “I think I want to play with you a bit first.”

Retreating to Kris’ dresser, Luhan opened the drawer to remove one of many delicate toys. Luhan sat at the edge of the bed, addressing his boyfriend with a beckoning hand,

“Come lay on daddy’s lap for me.”

Kris obeyed timidly, crawling onto the bed beside him. He leaned over the elder’s legs, his thick ass raised slightly as he propped himself up on his elbows. Luhan caressed this boyfriends plump cheeks, making Kris squirm with embarrassment. His cock hardened at the younger’s humiliation, slipping a finger beneath the lace panties and rubbing his twitching rim. The toy Luhan had chosen was a metallic silver butt plug with a little button to turn on a series of trilling vibrations. He left it off for now, teasing his boyfriend by pressing the tip against his unlubed opening. Kris bit back the beginnings of a whine as Luhan began to push the toy inside, 

“Mm, daddy it hurts…” 

Luhan leaned down, biting his ear maliciously, “But I know you like it.”

He forced the plug into Kris’ tight, unlubed hole, his dry walls contracting around the little toy. Kris yelped in a mixture of pleasure and pain, flinching away from Luhan’s fingers. 

“How does it feel baby?” He asked playfully, giving Kris’ cute butt a gentle pinch.

“So good daddy, so good…”

Luhan pulled the younger’s underwear down to his knees, the thin fabric sealing his legs together. Kris shivered beneath his fingertips as Luhan carved a trail of goosebumps into his skin. It was not often that he got to see his boyfriend like this, and when he did, he cherished every moment. Luhan drew his hand back before swinging it down, making contact with Kris’ ass with a loud smack. The younger gasped audibly as his body lurched forward. He gulped thickly before he parted his lips to speak

“Yes daddy! Spank me again?”

Luhan complied with Kris’ request, slapping the plump cheeks once more. He paused to caress he muted shades of red that play on the man’s skin, puffing into deep welts. Luhan continued, the sadomasochistic act encouraging a sense of arousal to rise between them. Kris gritted his teeth each time the elder’s hand made contact with his skin. He scrunched his face in a pained expression, the butt plug massaging his prostate. Luhan could tell that Kris was holding back, so he flicked the switch to turn it on.

A lewd moan immediately ripped itself loose from Kris’ throat. The plug thrummed softly, tender vibrations stimulating his walls. Roses bloomed on his skin as Luhan continued the assault on his boyfriend’s ass, a series of vicious smacks echoing throughout the room. The body writhing on his lap rubbed at Luhan’s clothed erection. Unable to withstand the pressure being applied to his groin any longer, Luhan plucked a bottle of lube from the nightstand.

Kris panted heavily in the absence of his boyfriend’s hand, squirming slightly as the butt plug continued to stimulate his prostate. Luhan turned it off, curling his fingers around the flared base. He pulled it out gently, careful not to hurt the younger any more than was necessary. Luhan loved seeing Kris like this, laying limp and helpless, ready to be used. After first coating them with lube, Luhan immediately slipped two fingers inside of him. 

The plug having already loosened Kris slightly, the digits entered quite effortlessly. Luhan scissored his fingers and stretched his walls, adding a third finger when he was confident that Kris could take it. The younger whimpered pathetically, cupping his chest with a hand to grope himself through the lightly padded bra that hugged his broad torso. Luhan frowned , thrusting his fingers into Kris’ ass harshly, making him usher a garbled squeak,

“You shouldn’t be touching yourself without daddy’s permission.”

Kris released his chest, opting to clutch at the bed sheets beneath him instead. Luhan prepped him thoroughly, removing his fingers and wiping his wet hand on Kris’ cheeks once he was satisfied. Pulling his shirt over his head, Kris crawled off of his lap as Luhan took off his clothes. He sighed in relief when his length sprung free from the confines of his underwear. Standing up, Luhan directed Kris to lay on his back. The younger complied, lace panties still hugging his knees. Luhan applied a generous amount of lube onto his cock before staggering his feet and pressing his swollen head against Kris’ puffy entrance.

“Is my baby boy ready for daddy’s cock?” Luhan purred cheekily, the man beneath him gasping desperately in response,

“Yes daddy! Please fuck me!”

“What a little slut my baby is…” Luhan chirped brightly before sinking into him. He managed to push his hot, thick cock inside of Kris’ stretched out hole without much trouble. The penetration extracted a throaty moan from Kris’ lips, his initial embarrassment gone. Luhan thrusted into him, setting the pace that he was most responsive to. The hot tightness around his cock loosened his voice into thick moans. Being inside of his boyfriend was pleasurable beyond belief, those clenching walls sending him reeling with lust.

Luhan focused on aiming at the younger’s prostate, intent on providing Kris with as much pleasure as possible. He grabbed the younger's chest with rough hands, kneading the plush bra that he was wearing. Kris arched his back into his palms as Luhan pounded into him. He continued to snap his hips, Kris’ pubic hair tickling his smoothly shaven skin.

The erotic visual of his masculine boyfriend quivering beneath him hightened Luhan’s senses. Kris’ erection twitched against his stomach, his daddy curling his fingers around it in response. Luhan rolled his body into him as he tugged and jerked at his boyfriend’s rock hard length.

He could feel Kris tightening around him as his eyes fluttered, notifying Luhan that the younger was close to cumming,

“Not yet baby,” He cooed, “Not until daddy says so.”

Pulling out with a wet smack, Luhan flipped Kris onto his hands and knees - his legs tangled in the lace around his thighs. Luhan grabbed his ass in handfuls, spreading the thick cheeks apart. He slipped his angry red tip between Kris’ cleft, entering him from behind. Gripping his thick waist tightly, Luhan slammed into him fast and hard. A flood of euphoria assaulted his shaft, sliding in and out of his boyfriend’s tight heat. Kris' hungry opening sucked him in and spit him out, leaning into each thrust.

Digging his nails into his wide hips, Luhan pounded into him from behind. He was high on the pleasure he received from his boyfriend, his mind disoriented and foggy. Kris breathed shakily, rolling his hips back to recieve more stimulation,

“Daddy!” His voice cracked, “Please make me cum daddy! Please let me!”

Luhan’s thighs met Kris’s ass with an echoing smack,

“Cum on my cock baby, you’ve been a good boy.”

Moments later, Kris' body was convulsing violently, his walls contracting around Luhan’s girth deliciously. He could feel his orgasm steadily approaching, and the sight of Kris cumming with his cock untouched was just enough to tip him over the edge. But before Luhan could spill himself inside of his boyfriend, he pulled out of him and grabbed Kris’ coffee mug from the nightstand. Luhan released himself with a groan, cumming inside of the cup and filling it with his hot semen. He tipped Kris' head up and pressed the edge of the mug to his lips.

“Drink up baby.” Luhan whispered huskily.

Kris drank as though he had been dying of thirst, swallowing his daddy’s creamy cum in deep gulps. Luhan took a moment to admire the way his throat bobbed, his Adam's apple gliding beneath his skin. Kris licked his lips happily after he had drained the cup of every last drop,

“Mmm, tastes so good daddy…”

Luhan kissed him hungrily, lips becoming sticky with his own juices. Drawing away from each other, they changed the sheets before heading to the bathroom. They got themselves cleaned up - Luhan taking a shower while Kris drained himself over the toilet - before flopping back in bed.

Kris spooned the elder comfortably, Luhan’s back pressed up against his chest. Their bodies molded together, sharing heat. Kris didn’t like cuddling very often, so Luhan never took it for granted when they did. He hoped that the intimacy between them would never leave, drinking coffee together until the end of their days. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, listening to the keening of the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each day I stray further from the grace of God. I hope you liked it!


End file.
